Cuatro fases y ¿rendición?
by veroboned
Summary: Publicado en el forro Drarry como regalo para Perla, basado en su fic Inmoral. Albus y Scorpius tienen un problema.Se intuye el Drarry.


**Para Perla**

**Cuatro fases y ¿rendición?**

por veroboned

I. El problema

-Tengo un secreto

Albus levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo y sonrió.

- Pensé que ya habíamos terminado con eso.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros y avanzó hasta sentarse a su lado.

- Si nos ha ido bien hasta ahora ¿por qué íbamos a cambiarlo?

Vale, lógica aplastante, contra eso no había nada porqué discutir, pensó Al sonriendo - ¿Y cuanto me va a costar?, porque te recuerdo (beso) que ya (beso) soy tu esclavo (beso).

Scorpius se abrazó a él, puso su mejor pose Malfoy y suspiró.

-Pues solo porque eres tú y me siento magnánimo puede que no te cueste nada.

Los ojos de Al se abrieron como platos y de pronto algo hizo "click".

- ¿Qué has hecho?

El tono que hasta el momento era jocoso y distendido se había tornado serio ¿Scorpius dando gratis información? Malo, malo, malo. La información es poder y ningún Malfoy que se precie la regalaría así por las buenas, a no ser que… - Scorpius, ¿qué ha pasado?

El muchacho rubio volvió a suspirar y se acomodó en el sofá dispuesto a contarlo, sino todo, si la parte que más afectaba a Al.

- Nunca pensé que se pondría así…

- ¡Scorp por Merlín! no le des más vueltas y suéltalo de una vez.

- Está bien… te acuerdas de la clase de estudios muggles cuando estuvimos viendo su tecnología y eso ¿no?

- Si.

- Y de cómo luego nos fuimos a Londres a buscar un sitio donde pudiésemos ver en directo lo que era eso de internet…

- Si, ¿pero que tiene eso que…

Al no pudo terminar la frase porque la siguiente de Scorpius le dejó sin palabras por un momento

- Le conté a mi madre lo que descubrimos.

- ¡¡Scorpius Malfoy!! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

Scorpius se pasó la mano por la frente frotándola hasta dejarla caer sobre los ojos.

- Es mi madre Al… quería que… que viese que lo que sentimos no es una aberración ni una maldición, que somos felices, que nuestros padres son más felices ahora que en toda su vida… quería que me quisiera Al… que lo aceptase como hizo tu madre, que aunque no fuésemos una familia "normal" se diese cuenta que yo sigo siendo el mismo y que no puede abandonarme por quererte o intentar cambiarme, que…

Al no le dejó seguir, se abrazó a él y el retuvo entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba su pelo, no era muy normal que se dejase llevar por los sentimientos hasta que le alterasen tanto.

- Shhh, tranquilo… cuéntame que ha hecho

- La ha maldito Al, le dio tanta rabia leer todo que le lanzó un Imperius o algo parecido y yo no puedo llegar hasta _ella_, no sé como ayudarla sin descubrirme… sin descubrirnos a todos. Lo he estropeado Al.

Durante unos minutos se limitaron a abrazarse, Albus intentando consolar a Scorpius con el calor de su abrazo mientras le acariciaba y besaba el pelo.

No era capaz de comprender como una madre que se suponía tenía que velar por sus hijos por encima de todo era capaz de hacer tanto daño, como el odio y la incomprensión podían ser más fuertes que ese sentimiento de protección maternal.

Su familia también había sufrido, si bien la pequeña Lily les había apoyado desde el principio cuando se peleaba con James aún salían a relucir ciertos detalles que le dolían, pero era su hermano, y le defendía de los demás compañeros aunque fuese a sus espaldas y Al fingiese no enterarse. Su madre no solo lo había comprendido, sino que había convencido a su tío Ron de que era lo mejor para todos.

De pronto una idea comenzó a formarse en su cabecita Slytherin.

- Bien, mi querida viborilla, creo que sé quién puede ayudarnos.

A Scorpius le salió una sonrisa extraña con la cara mojada por las lágrimas e intentando poner una expresión de indiferencia. Al podía tener muchos defectos Gryffindor, como le gustaba recordarle, pero cuando su lado Sly ganaba era la más temida de las serpientes.

- Que no me llames viborilla…

II. Reclutando

- Vale chicos con calma porque creo que no me estoy enterando de todo. Albus cariño, ve a la cocina y prepara té y tú Scorpius, siéntate a mi lado y cuéntame exactamente qué ha pasado.

Mientras Al salía de la habitación Scorpius se sentó al lado de Ginny en el sofá. Si bien al principio la trataba con fría cortesía con el paso de los meses los múltiples intentos de acercamiento por parte de ella habían dado sus frutos, no podía considerarla una madre sustituta, demasiado emocional y cariñosa para su gusto, pero desde luego si que era una amiga en la que sabía que podía confiar.

- Le conté a mi madre lo que descubrimos en internet, lo de los fanfics y todo eso, sé que fue una estupidez pero lo hice porque… porque...

- No tienes que decirlo si no quieres, tus motivos no son necesarios para esto – le apretó el brazo con cariño – solo cuéntame lo que dijo ella.

- Quería que nos comprendiera, así que le di a leer nuestras historias favoritas, las de Al y mías, y al principio todo iba bien, empezó a hacerme preguntas sobre _ella_, de dónde era, cómo había conocido todo esto, estuvimos como una hora hablando, pensé que me entendía – suspiró - y de pronto todo cambió, empezó a decir que la culpa era de los muggles, que me habían sorbido la razón igual que con mi padre, cogió un traslador y se fue dejándome allí. Fue horrible.

Scorpius se había encogido sobre si mismo, las palabras de su madre le habían hecho demasiado daño y se estremecía solo de pensar en ellas, la última frase no había querido decirla, simplemente escapó de sus labios sin pensar. Cerró los ojos un instante y al volver a abrirlos Ginny pudo ver cómo su semblante cambiaba, si bien no era el odioso niño que había conocido ella en Hogwarts se le aproximaba bastante, ¡Merlín como se parecía a su padre en aquellos momentos! Las siguientes palabras pudo escucharlas con esa fría indiferencia típica de los Malfoy.

- Al rato volvió, me dijo que no tenía que preocuparme, que lo había arreglado todo y volvería a ser como era antes. Me marché. Después de investigar un poco descubrí que la había puesto bajo un Imperius o algún hechizo parecido, quiere obligarla a dejar de escribir sobre nosotros, sobre nuestros padres… quiere que escriba sobre el Sr. Potter y…

Los Malfoy no se sonrojaban a menudo pero cuando lo hacían se notaba demasiado, como ahora.

-Tranquilo. Quiere que escriba sobre Harry y alguien más ¿no?, no te preocupes, puedes decírmelo.

- La tía de Al – dijo en un murmullo.

- ¿Hermione?

- Si.

La risa de Ginny se podía oir desde todos los rincones de la casa. Albus entró al salón con la bandeja del té y una enorme sonrisa en la cara, adoraba la risa de su madre y hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía una tan sincera.

- ¿Mamá? ¿qué ha pasado?

Ginny le dio un ligero abrazo a Scorpius y se levantó para ayudar a su hijo.

- Nada cariño, nada, creo que esto va ha ser menos complicado de lo que pensaba.

III. Caos

Albus entró como una exhalación en el cuarto de Scorpius.

- ¡Por Merlín y las bragas de Circe!! hemos creado un monstruo ¡o varios!, no sé quién de todos ellos es peor.

Scorpius le miraba sonriente, sentado en su cama le veía pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación, finalmente, como no paraba de farfullar y hablar entre dientes le interrumpió, era divertido pero no se estaba enterando de nada.

-Supongo que a estas alturas sabes que mi inteligencia es superior a la de la mayoría, pero las clases de adivinación nunca me gustaron, así que no me hagas ir a buscar a un troll para que te traduzca.

Al se detuvo con una sonrisa

- Presumido.

- No soy presumido solo constato un hecho. Y ahora que he captado tu atención ¿te importaría decirme de qué demonios hablas?

Albus se tumbó a su lado en la cama.

- Recuerdas cuando se lo contamos a tu padre como se puso ¿no?

Hizo falta toda la fuerza de su tío Zabini y la de Harry para contenerle y que no fuese a cruciar a su madre.

- Si

- Pues con mi tío Ron ha sido igual, hasta ahí nada que me sorprendiese, la verdad, lo peor ha sido después, mi tía Hermione ha sonreído de una forma muy rara y después ha cogido a mi madre y a tu tía y se las ha llevado a su despacho.

- ¿Mi tía Pansy estaba allí?

- Si, por lo visto sale mucho con la mía y… deja, deja, que me lías, el caso es que al rato han salido y no han parado de hacerme preguntas, no quieras saber sobre qué, tendré pesadillas sobre eso durante años.

Scorpius tenía que reconocer que no quería saberlo porque el sonrojo de Al era de los que hacen historia.

- No he conseguido que me dijeran mucho, solo que ya sabían como solucionarlo y que no me preocupase, algo sobre pedir ayuda a sus amigas y poco más.

Scorpius suspiró y se acomodó entre los brazos de su novio y mejor amigo.

- No la harán daño ¿verdad?

- No.

- ¿Crees que me perdonará?

- Quién ¿_ella_?

- Si. Estoy seguro que descubrirá que fue culpa mía y nunca más querrá volver a escribir sobre nosotros.

- No te preocupes, y aunque sea así estoy seguro de que nunca dejará de hacerlo sobre nuestros padres. Les quiere. Estoy convencido.

Pasaron unos minutos abrazados hasta que Scorpius notó que Albus no le había contado todo.

- ¿Porqué estabas tan enfadado al llegar?

- Ahh, eso. Creo que hemos convertido a mi madre y nuestras tías en slahseras convencidas. Llevan tres días pegadas al ordenador. James me ha impreso alguna de las historias y… joder¡¡

Primero fue una cara de ¿eh? aunque después no pudo evitar transformarla en una sonrisa, a su tía podía imaginársela sin problemas haciendo aquello pero ¿a la señora Wesley? con lo seria y formal que parecía…

Albus había vuelto a enfurruñarse.

- ¿Te avergüenzas a estas alturas?

- Claro, como tu no has tenido que aguantar el cachondeo de James mientras lo leías… seguro que para ti sería muy divertido estar junto a tu hermano más duro que una piedra y sin poder evitar que se te note.

La mano de Scorpius bajó del firme estomago de Albus dónde descansaba plácidamente hasta parar en su entrepierna.

- Si solo te estás acordando y estás así… cuéntame qué ponía.

Albus sonrió con una mueca torcida y se giró hasta quedar encima.

- Mejor te lo demuestro.

- Hecho.

IV. Esperanza

Quizás fuese la primera vez que estaban todos reunidos tan pacíficamente en uno de los salones de Malfoy manor. Ginny paseó la mirada por los ventanales antes de centrarse en cada una de las parejas allí reunidas.

Pansy y Hermione ultimaban los detalles frente a la pantalla del ordenador, Blaise y Ron charlaban animadamente bajo la atenta mirada de Harry y Draco, los chicos se hacían arrumacos mal disimulados en uno de los sofás.

Era por ellos. Se había tragado su orgullo y aceptado en un principio la situación solo por ellos. Ya casi había olvidado el dolor de la ruptura, sabía que para Harry también había sido difícil, su mayor deseo había sido siempre tener una familia y ver como se desmoronaba le había partido el corazón, bueno puede que como todo en la vida de Harry esta no fuese una familia típica pero nadie podía negar que había más amor en ese cuarto que en muchas familias convencionales.

Un suave apretón en el brazo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Ginny.

Una voz demasiado característica como para pasar desapercibida.

- Dime Draco.

- Sé que durante demasiado tiempo hemos sido enemigos. – Ella intentó contestar pero él la cortó con un ligero ademán – No, en serio, siempre hemos visto las cosas de manera diferente, pero les has ayudado. Él y Harry son lo más importante en mi vida, y aunque esto no funcione les has devuelto la esperanza, no entiendo como su madre pudo hacerlo, destruir su ilusión de esa manera, nosotros no pudimos ser niños durante demasiado tiempo pero ellos… - suspiró - Por eso, gracias Ginny, de corazón, muchas gracias. Aunque sea de una serpiente y quizás demasiado tarde.

Ginny solo tuvo que mirar unos segundos a los ojos de Harry y ver todo el amor y devoción que enviaban al hombre que estaba a su lado. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo supo que había tomado la decisión correcta, no solo con los niños sino con todos ellos. Le abrazó suavemente y le susurró al oído.

- Nunca es tarde Draco, sólo asegúrate de que sean felices.

La voz de Hermione interrumpió todas las conversaciones.

- ¡Listo! el contra conjuro está preparado.

- Saldrá bien ¿verdad tía?

Hermione sonrió a su sobrino

- Por supuesto – le dijo con un guiño – mis hechizos nunca fallan.

Los chicos soltaron una risilla.

-Siempre se puede contar con Mione para eso ¿verdad Ron?

- Por supuesto Harry.

- ¿Y no tenemos que hacer nada Sra. Wesley?

- Hermione Scorpius. No, ahora todo depende de la gente que nos ayuda, pero sobre todo de _ella, _si es fuerte…

- ¡Seguro que lo es! – interrumpió Albus

- Claro cariño. Lo que decía – se dirigió a Scorpius de nuevo que la miraba expectante – si es fuerte podrá romper el hechizo y volver a ser la que era.

- ¿Y a escribir sobre nosotros?

- Si.

Draco nunca se había caracterizado por su paciencia así que empezó a salir por la puerta.

- Solo nos queda esperar así que vayámonos a la terraza los elfos han preparado algo para picar – aunque al ver la cara de su hijo continuó – quédense si quieren chicos, si hay algún cambio nos avisan.

Se acomodaron frente a la pantalla esperando que esta se iluminase mientras multitud de mensajes de ánimo y apoyo aparecían en ella.

Scorpius se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Al y retuvo un suspiro, en su mente solo una frase se repetía como un mantra

"Tu puedes PerlaNegra, tu puedes".


End file.
